The Fire Dies at Midnight
by WildChild026
Summary: Hiei is put under a curse, by an old woman, which turns him full human when the moon is out. To undo the curse, Hiei must find this woman within a month, and get her to undo the curse, or he will stay human 4-ever. But wierd stuff starts happening...
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei was in a small temple and there was an old women in the corner. It was night and lightening  
  
hit the ground every few seconds. Rain fell heavily onto the dirt covered ground.  
  
Hiei: Give it to me, you old hag!!  
  
Old Women: NEVER!  
  
A blinding light came out of her hands and poured all around the temple.  
  
Old Women: *screaming* THE FIRE DIES AT MIDNIGHT!  
  
Hiei was knocked over by the light and started screaming in pain. Seconds later he was knocked  
  
unconcious and awoke in a hospital bed.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He saw everyone was staring at him  
  
and they all looked sad. He glanced out the window to see the moon shining brightly and  
  
then he looked back at everyone.  
  
Hiei: *growls* Well, WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!!  
  
Nobody said anything but Kayko (I looked up the spelling at yuyuhakusho.com)  
  
handed him a mirror. He looked into the mirror wondering what all the fuss was about.   
  
At first he didn't notice anything but once he looked a little closer he saw that...  
  
Hiei: MY EYE!! MY JAGAN EYE IS GONE!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, try to relax.  
  
Hiei: Relax, RELAX? HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A NINGEN!! Stupid old hag,  
  
I'LL KILL HER!!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, calmly tell us what happened.  
  
Hiei: Well, I was just about to get the artifact from that stupid old hag, when suddenly  
  
a blinding light came out of her hands and she screamed something like "the fire dies at  
  
midnight."  
  
Kurama thought this over for a while, then he said...  
  
Kurama: I've heard of this curse before.  
  
Hiei: What's the cure, fox, I'd like to get out of this stupid ningen body as soon as   
  
possible. Meaning, NOW!!  
  
Kurama: I'm afraid not, Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Well this curse is a rare one. Only witches that hold the strongest magic can use it.  
  
It is very hard to control and it can easily backfire.  
  
Hiei: Well!? What's the cure?!  
  
Kurama: There is only one cure. That is to find the witch that did this to you and get her  
  
to uncurse you.  
  
Hiei: What a simple task. For such a strong curse I would have expected a little more   
  
of a challenge.  
  
Kurama: That's not all Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *turned towards Kurama*  
  
Kurama: If you do not find this which by midnight on the 31st day you will remain a human   
  
forever.  
  
Hiei: WHAT!!??  
  
Kurama: Yes, but the good news is that you only turn human when the moon is shining,  
  
during the day you will be able to go into your demon form, and your jagan eye will come   
  
back.  
  
Hiei: Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm having a tremendous writers block, If you  
  
already haven't be sure to check out my other story "Flaming Hearts" I think you'll   
  
like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Just click the little purple button at the bottom left corner. 


	2. Yukina's Coming?

Me: *yawn* soo tired. Sorry 4 not updating in sooooo long.  
  
Hiei: Like anyone really cares.  
  
Me: Shut up and leave me alone.  
  
Hiei: Why? *sarcastic voice* am I hurting your little feelings.  
  
Me: *SLAP* ahhh, I feel better now.  
  
Hiei: *red hand mark on face* Hey, *pulls out katana* that hurt you stupid  
  
ningen.  
  
Me: You deserved it you jerk.  
  
Hiei: You're so much nicer to me in your other fic.  
  
Me: and your point?  
  
Hiei: I dunno.  
  
Me: riiigghhhhttt. Anyways on with the chapter.  
  
Hiei: What's the point nobody cares.  
  
Me: HIEI *slaps him twice as hard* Go back into the story.  
  
Hiei: Make me.  
  
Me: *shoves him into story* that's better. Oh and by the way *sniffle,   
  
sniffle* I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, but I wish I did!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning.........  
  
Hiei: Oh it is great to be back in my regular body.  
  
Kurama: *smiles* Happy, huh?  
  
Hiei: *doesn't look at Kurama* What do you want fox?  
  
Kurama: I came to see if you were ready yet.  
  
Hiei: Ready for what?  
  
Kurama: Don't go Kuwabara on me. You know ready go start our search for the   
  
witch.  
  
Hiei: I had the impression I was going on my own.  
  
Kurama: Well we all wanna help.  
  
Hiei: All of you?  
  
Kurama: Yep, even Yukina.  
  
Hiei: *eyes grow wide* Yukina's coming?  
  
Kurama: Yeah, *chuckles* It'll be like a family.  
  
Hiei: Don't make me chop your precious head off, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: *smiles* I was just kidding.  
  
Hiei: Well, I'd rather go on my own. You all will just slow me down.  
  
But Kurama was already gone.......  
  
Hiei: Stupid sneaky fox.  
  
*Back at the room*  
  
Yusuke: So is he ready?  
  
Kurama: Judging by his attitude I say he'll be ready soon.  
  
Hiei* Appears from nowhere* Ready to go?  
  
Yukina: Yes, I think so.  
  
Hiei: *thinking* she's really here.  
  
Yukina: *looking at Hiei's stuned face* Hiei you're so funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Short chapters, I apologize.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. Just click the pretty little purple button at the bottom. 


	3. A Rough Start

Me: Wow! itz been 4-ever since I've updated...sorry 'bout that folks, but thanx for sticking with me.  
  
Hiei: They obviously don't care about your fic. so why don't you just stop writing it, you fool.  
  
Me: HELLO!!! Were you looking at the reviews or what. Ppl LIKE my story and why do you care anyway?  
  
Hiei: I don't.  
  
Me: Then why the hell are you here, GO BACK IN THE STORY!!  
  
Hiei: Why should I listen to a stupid human like you?  
  
Me: Cause if you don't then this stupid human is gonna tell a certain someone who her long lost brother is.  
  
Hiei: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Me: *glares* You wanna bet?  
  
Hiei: hn *leaves*  
  
Me: Now on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Review:  
  
Yukina: *looking at Hiei's stuned face* Hiei you're so funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: *thinking* She has really grown since the last time I saw her. *glares at Kuwabara* that  
  
stupid fool better not do anything to upset her *touches sword* or else.....  
  
Kuwabara: What are you lookin at, shorty?  
  
Hiei: *about to say something but shuts up when Yukina starts talking*  
  
Yukina: Oh Kuwabara, you shouldn't be so mean to him.  
  
*Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all look at Yukina in shock*  
  
Hiei: *eyes are soft* *thinking* Why did she stand up for me? What have I done to deserve her kindness?  
  
Kurama: *slightly frowns* That was odd that Yukina would stand up for Hiei. *looks out the window and smiles*  
  
I think somewhere deep in her heart she knows that he is her brother.  
  
Kuwabara: *frowns* *thinking* I wonder why she stood up for that little punk. *glares at Hiei with tight fists*  
  
He better not be trying to take her away from me...or else.  
  
Yusuke: *looks at Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara* Do you guys wanna sit and stare into space or do you wanna find the witch,  
  
c'mon let's go!  
  
*Botan and Keiko walk in*  
  
Keiko: Ready boys?  
  
Hiei: Look I'd rather journy alone, you all will just get in my way.  
  
Botan: Oh c'mon Hiei, we all wanna help.  
  
Hiei: Fine, but if anyone get's hurt don't expect me to wait.  
  
Yusuke: We won't, now can we please go.  
  
*everyone nodds*  
  
~~~~Along the path 2 hrs later~~~  
  
Kuwabara: *rolls up sleeves* phew, it's getting REALLY hot out here.  
  
Yusuke: *chuckles* only 2 hrs. and you're alrady complaining, you've had worse fights.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that it's really hot outside.  
  
Yusuke: *smirks* Yeah sure.  
  
Kurama and Hiei are walking in front of them side by side. Kurama is looking up at the sky smiling as always. And Hiei  
  
is slouching and looking very irritable.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't make me kick your punk ass, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: *sticks out toungue* *tauting voice* I'd like to see you try.  
  
Yukina: *walks next to Hiei* *smiles* You know Hiei........  
  
Kuwabara shuts up and looks at her and so does Hiei  
  
........you shouldn't slouch like that,it isn't good for your back, we don't want you getting hurt this early on the journey.  
  
Hiei: *doesn't know what to say so he just nods at straightens up while he watches Yukina catch up with the other girls, who   
  
are a little futher ahead, and starts talking to them*  
  
Kuwabara: *thinking* Hiei better not think about stealing Yukina.....  
  
Yusuke: Hey pea-brain, you look like you're gonna kill someone.  
  
Kuwabara: *smiles* Yeah, you.  
  
Hiei: *looks back and keeps walking* *growls* Will you two shut up?  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwbara stop talking, keep walking, and look at Hiei will surpirsed eyes before continuing talking.  
  
Kuwabara: *whispers* You know what else is hot?  
  
Yusuke: *whispers* What?  
  
Kuwabara: *chuckles* *Whispers* Yukina.  
  
At the metion of Yukina's name Hiei's eyes go wide as he stares at the ground and he stops walking. Kuwabara runs into him.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, shorty, what do you think you're do........  
  
Hiei: Don't.  
  
Kuwabara: *is confused* Huh? Don't what?  
  
Hiei: *takes out sword and puts it against Kuwabara's neck. *growls* Don't talk about Yukina like that.  
  
By now everyone was looking at Hiei, surprised.  
  
Kuwabara: Fine, ok, just getthat thing off me.  
  
Hiei: *puts away sword* hn *starts walking again*  
  
Everyone starts walking again until they reach a point where the trail gets skinnier and in the distance they see a huge   
  
pointy mountain that has dark cloud circling it. Witches Peak.  
  
Kuwabara: *hides behins Yukina* That looks scary.  
  
Yusuke: Oh is the little Kuwabara scared?  
  
Yukina: It's ok Kuwabara-chan.  
  
Yusuke. Alright lets get going.  
  
Hiei: *thinking* They won't last one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope the chapters long enough for ya...please review, ya know the drill. 


	4. Hiei spills the beans or does he?

Me: Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while anyway on with the fic.  
Hiei: Like anybody cares Me: Stup up Hiei!

As the journey progresses, the gang reaches their first campsite...

Botan: Well it looks like we all made it in one piece.

Kuwabara: thinking I need to have a talk with that little punk, just to make

sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like trying to take Yukina from me.

Yusuke: walks next to Kuwabara You ok...you seem a little...ummmmmmm...

flustered.

Kuwabara: Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to talk to pip-squeek.

Yusuke: looks confused WHy?

Kuwabara: I just need to make sure he doesn't try to steal Yukina from me.

Yusuke: tries VERY hard to hold in laughter Ummm...I don't think you'll have any

problems with that. bursts out laughing

Kuwabara: turns red shouts IT'S NOT FUNNY YUSUKE!

Yusuke: rolls on ground laughing his head off

Kuwabara: SHUT UP YUSUKE!

Botan: Dinner's ready! Hmmmm...where's Hiei?  
A few miles north by the sea

Hiei: thinks We haven't been traveling for even a day and already I wanna

kill those guys. It would be best if I continued on my own. But Yukina...I

wonder if I should tell her. No...she doesn't need a brother like me. I would only

let her down.

Yukina: Hiei?

Hiei: jumps at the sound of her voice What are you doing here?

Yukina: I came to tell you that dinners ready.

Hiei: Oh. Well you should probably be getting back now.

Yukina: starts to walk off then turns around realizing that Hiei's not following

her Aren't you coming, Hiei-chan?

Hiei: says quietly No, I'm not.

Yukina: sits next to him But why, Hiei-chan?

Hiei: I'm going to continue the journey on my own.

Yukina: But Hiei-chan...

Hiei: The others are fools, they don't know what they're getting themselves into.

Yukina: But we want to help you...

Hiei: I don't want you getting hurt. turns away You best go now.

Yukina: I want to stay with you, Hiei.

Hiei: Why?

Yukina: I can't explain. It's just I have a feeling...like I've known you all my

life. I know it sound stupid, but you seem like family.Hiei: sighs Yukina, there's something I need to tell you.

Yukina: What, Hiei-chan?

Hiei: Yukina I'm...

Back at camp

Kuwabara: stomping around WHERE THE HELL IS YUKINA, SHE LEFT A LONG TIME AGO...IT SHOULDN'T

TAKE HER THIS LONG!

Kurama: Calm down Kuwabara, she'll be back soon.

Kuwabara: I just hope that stupid little punk doesn't try anything.

Kurama: What would Hiei do?

Kuwabara: He might try to make a move on Yukina.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan roll on the ground laughing

Kuwabara: What the hell is so funny! Geez..what are you all high or something?

Hiei and Yukina return

Kuwabara: Yukina!runs and hugs her

Yukina: blushes Hello, Kuwabara-chan.

Hiei: thinks If I were her, I would've already killed the bastard.

Kuwabara: Are you ok, Yukina?

Yukina: Hiei and I are fine.

Kuwabara: Good to know. thinking I don't care about the twerp

Botan: Well we better eat before dinner gets cold. hands out plates

after dinner

Kuwabara: Hiei, can I talk to you?

Hiei: What is it you stupid ningen.

Kuwabara: Look, I know you like Yukina but she's MY girlfriend..so could you just...

Hiei: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD! IF YOU EVER

SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!

Yukina: What's going on?

Hiei: walks away and jumps into a tree mumbling Stupid ningen bastard...Goddamn pervert.

Yukina: What happened?

Kuwabara: I dunno. I just asked him a question and he flipped out.

Yukina: I think I'll go check on him...

Kuwabara: No!

YTukina: What's the matter Kuwabara-chan?

Kuwabara: He likes you alot, I can tell. I just don't want him taking you away from me.

Yukina: Oh...thinks for a while oooohhhhhhh ummmm...about that. You see Kuwabara

Hiei is my...

bedtime

Hiei: dreaming about earlier that evening

Hiei: Yukina I'm...

Yukina: What?

Hiei: I'm...sighs Well I'm...

Yukina: What is it, Hiei chan?

Hiei: looks at her thinks I can't do this.

Yukina: Hiei?

Hiei: blurts out I'm your brother's friend!

Yukina: You, you are?

Hiei: Umm, yeah.

Yukina: Is he still alive.

Hiei: I'm not sure.

Yukina: Oh. Hiei?

Hiei: Yes.

Yukina: Could you tell me about him or possibly help me look for him? I really want to meet him.

Hiei: I don't know that you would.

Yukina: Please, Hiei.

Hiei: Fine, but not now...we should get back anyway.

Yukina: You're right. We have a big day tomorrow.

Me: Well, that's the chapter.

Hiei: Finally.

Me: Oh, stop it. 


End file.
